


Memories Of A Night In Time

by Augurey_Ray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Candles, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Godric's Hollow, Halloween, M/M, Mild Language, Past, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Scorbus, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey_Ray/pseuds/Augurey_Ray
Summary: After two years Albus and Scorpius return to Godric's Hollow. Albus' mind wanders to the memories from his first visit.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 24





	Memories Of A Night In Time

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's confusing italics are 1981 and normal text is in the future of 2022

_Albus dug his hands deep into his hoodie pocket in an attempt to stay warm. Scorpius sat beside him, blowing on his fingers as they waited beside a tiny crackling fire they'd gathered made up of twigs and crisp autumn leaves. The wind rattled the walls of the drafty shed they were seeking refuge in and the distant sound of thunder wasn't helping Albus' nerves. He picked nervously at a loose thread on his sleeve and then moved to hug his knees._

_"I'm really sorry Scorpius." He murmured for what must've been the fiftieth time, his voice cutting sharply through the silence. Scorpius looked up slowly._

_"Stop saying that," He said after a moments silence. "You haven't done anything wrong." Albus refused to make eye contact, despite the feeling of Scorpius' eyes burning through the side of his head. He'd done so well not to cry but all this anticipation and the feeling of not knowing was finally giving him a chance to think things through._

_"If I hadn't- she wouldn't have-," Albus couldn't finish. His words were barely audible as he tried to swallow away the lump in his throat. Scorpius shuffled closer and pulled Albus into his shoulder._

_"You did all you could. Everything is going to be okay from here."_

_"I wish I shared your confidence." Albus sniffed._

* * *

Of course Scorpius had been right. Scorpius was right about most things. He was a positive and bubbly being and never struggled to see the bright side of things. Now, as they stand hand in hand in the small square of Godric's Hollow, Albus thinks back to that day. A day full of uncertainty that he would never have made it through if Scorpius hadn't always followed him like a sheep.

So much had changed and life was finally picking up again. Of course, not everything, _had_ been 'okay' but maybe it had been slightly better than what Albus had expected from time travelling two years ago.

Albus watches as freckles of snow drift from the clouds and settle in Scorpius' hair. He turns his head away from the statue in front of them to brush some of that hair from Scorpius' eyes.

"You have snow in your eyelashes." Scorpius giggles as he meets Albus' eyes.

"So that's why my eyes are so fucking cold." Albus grumbles, voice edged with sarcasm. 

Scorpius hums and tugs on Albus' hand as they walk farther up the street. "Come on then," He says cheerfully. "Let's get in somewhere warm."

They enter a small muggle pub. It's cozy and dimly lit but the atmosphere doesn't make Albus uncomfortable like a lot of places do. In all fairness, he barely ever felt uncomfortable if Scorpius was there. They take up a circular table in a corner beside the window. (Scorpius always chose the window seat because of his love for people watching.) It's getting darker outside now, and the street lamps are beginning to flicker on. All in all Godric's Hollow was a very different place in 1981. There hadn't been much source of light back then. Albus remembers it well. 

* * *

_The glowing candles from the pumpkins cast mesmerizing shapes into the puddles below. The rain had eased off slightly, but it still beat steadily on the cobbled ground. Albus and Scorpius stumbled up the road, sliding on the slippery stones._

_"I can't see a thing." Albus squinted in the darkness. It was late and a lot of the lights in the windows were going off as people retired for bed. One house, however, still had several of the upstairs lights on. The soft glow illuminating the path below._

_"Let's go and stand under that light." Scorpius suggested. "It might help." Albus wasn't sure it would, but they didn't have much else to lose at this point. The two boys walked farther up the street to stand just under the light. Scorpius busied himself by continuously looking around, always alert. Albus, on the other hand, was distracted, his eyes fixed on the two people in the tiny window._

_From where they stood Albus could just make out the silhouetted shapes against the drawn curtains and a faint muffle of voices beyond the walls. Albus was absorbed as the figure lifted their wand and smoke rings swirled through the air. There was an eruption of loud laughter, and Albus felt a bubble of happiness rise in his chest._

_"Albus," Scorpius' hushed voice broke his trance."Are you okay? Do you want to go somewhere else?"_

_Albus didn't move. He continued to stare up at the window as more laughter ensued, this time a woman joined in. It was delightful, happy, joyful laughter. Nothing like the evil cackles Albus had ringing in his ears a few minutes previously. Before he'd even realized, he had his hands resting on the stiff wooden gate and that was when his eyes flickered to the sign beside the door._

Potter Cottage

_Albus was frozen with shock. Scorpius had his hand on Albus' shoulder and was gently prying him away, but Albus couldn't tear his eyes from the house._

_"Albus please." Scorpius sounded upset. "There's nothing you can do."_

_"I know." Albus whispered. "I know."_

* * *

"Al? Albie? Albus?"Scorpius waves his hand in front of Albus' face."Earth to Albie."

"Sorry." Albus tares his gaze from the window.

"I'm going up to order what do you want?" Scorpius asks with concerned eyes.

Albus thinks for a minute as he scans down the menu. "I'm gonna need a coffee." Scorpius nods and walks away.

Albus sighs wearily and rubs his eyes with his fists. This had been a mistake. There are too many memories surrounding Godric's Hollow and Albus is struggling to forget. Scorpius believed that coming back two years later might make them feel better. Like closure but, although a lot has happened between then and now, Albus can't rid himself of those scars.

Scorpius returns a minute later with two drinks and a small bowl of chips. He switches seats so that he's sitting beside Albus and wraps an arm around him. "We can leave whenever you want okay? Just let me know."He says, pressing a soft kiss to Albus' cheek.

That was one thing that had changed since they'd last been in Godric's Hollow. Albus and Scorpius were together now. An official relationship and Albus didn't think he could ever be happier. Apart from now. Now it doesn't matter what Scorpius is to him, he still feels empty and numb with thoughts from that night. 

* * *

_"You know what I said earlier?" Albus suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled a few minutes before._

_Scorpius pulled a thoughtful face. "About never visiting Godrics Hollow before?"_

_"No. About the return of eternal darkness thing."Scorpius turned to look at him, a somber look crossed his face. Albus took a deep breath and continued. "I umm. I would choose you too."_

_Scorpius smiled. "That's a nice thing to say." Something different passed through them as their eyes met. Albus was first to break the eye contact as he looked away trying his hardest to hide his warming cheeks._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You keep zoning out."Scorpius stops them just outside the pub and places his hands on Albus' cheeks.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Albus admits. The creases on Scorpius' forehead soften immediately. Albus leans forward and pecks his lips. "Come on. It's dark enough now. Then we can go back to Hogwarts and warm up."

Scorpius squeezes Albus' hand tightly and buries it into his own coat pocket. "You're hands are freezing why aren't you wearing gloves?"

Albus ignores him as they trudge through a small gathering layer of snow that has now settled on the road. When they stop at the top of the street Albus takes a deep breath and lets Scorpius pull him closer.

"Here," He summons a small candle and rests it in the centre of Albus' palms."Would you like me to light it for you?"Albus nods and watches as Scorpius gently taps his wand to the wick and a small orange flame bursts into life. Scorpius lights one for himself and together they carefully lay them beside the gate that leads up to the ruins of the cottage. 

Albus kneels in the snow, despite the cold wetness now seeping through his jeans. Scorpius steps back slightly to give him space. He knows how much this affects Albus. Before he knows it he's crying into his hands. Small sniffs come first making way for a broken sob. Scorpius drops down beside him and bundles Albus into a hug.

"Sometimes I just think about how much easier my life could have been if they were still around. I really think they would have understood me you know?"Scorpius rubs Albus' back. 

"I know. I'm sorry. You probably would've rather done this with your dad."

"No." Albus' voice comes out more of a whine. "No I don't want to be anywhere if it's not with you but-" He turns his head against Scorpius' shoulder."To have even just one more person who isn't connected to _all_ of my cousins. Somewhere I could have gone when I was younger and not have to worry about someone else asking questions. This could've been that safe space I needed."

Scorpius doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. His presence means everything to Albus.

"Can we go home now?" Albus whispers. Scorpius nods and pulls Albus impossibly close as they dissaparate back to Hogsmeade. Once they've showered and have warm clothes and plenty of sweets Albus seems to brighten slightly. He's still quiet though and as Scorpius rolls onto the bed beside him Albus whispers;

"Maybe if they hadn't been killed none of this would've happened and neither of us would have had to hurt so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for today because of the dates significance in the show.  
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed please feel free to leave kudos and a comment, I love reading them!
> 
> I am trying a prompt list for November so if you're interested in short fluffy one shots look out for them starting tomorrow! ✨
> 
> Twitter - @ray_fish_  
> Instagram - @augurey_ray  
> If you wanna say hi!


End file.
